Cold Longings
by Fyyrrose
Summary: When it's hot out, sometimes cooling off isn't the best idea. ONESHOT Mature read.


Title: Cold Longings

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Sess/Kag .. or rather Kag/Sess in some twisted way.

Summary: When it's hot out, sometimes cooling off isn't the best idea.

Comments: This is for my darling Ryu. Merry Christmas hun! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Totally not mine, although some times I wish it were.

* * *

The sun was hot. She was hot. She wished that she wasn't trapezing around feudal Japan with a lecherous monk and a short tempered half demon. Kagome wanted nothing more than to sit in the nearby stream and wait for winter to come.

Yes, she was that hot. She hated winter, but this … this was unbearable! She could feel every pore on her skin open up and secrete hot liquid that ran down her body making it even worse. Her desire to seek water was greater than Inuyasha's drive to search for jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, can we please stop? The heat is killing me." Kagome panted. She was walking behind the group as usual. This time her feet seemed like jelly as she forced herself to continue down the hot dirt path.

"If we stop now, we will never find the shards."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Inuyasha," She whined. "Don't make me say it, cause I will. We are near a lake, and I need to cool down. My clothes are sticking to me." Kagome pulled her sweat clad shirt off her stomach.

"I agree Lady Kagome, your shirt has become a little tight. I was hoping that it was because of me." Miroku stopped and sauntered back towards the priestess.

"You lecherous monk," Inuyasha growled and bopped him on the head.

"Inuyasha, it is hot. I promise that if we can take a break I'll make you ramen. Hell, I'll even stay here for a full week to catch shards. I'll do anything so long as I can cool off!" It was too late. Kagome wished she could take back those words. She didn't like the gleam in his eyes.

"Anything huh? Yeah we'll take a break."

Kagome watched as an evil twinkle in his eye grew with all the plotting, scheming, and vicious ideas that came to mind. She shivered at the thought. She hoped that would make her cold, but it did nothing but make her relish the thought of shade.

Right at this very moment she didn't care about Inuyasha and his evil ideas. She leaned her bike up against the tree, making sure Shippo was still asleep in the basket before throwing the contents of her bag around searching for her bathing suit.

Kagome made a mad dash for some bushes and changed in record timing. As fast as her human legs could carry her, she jumped into the cool lake and sighed in ecstasy. Now this was heaven. She knew she was going to regret this later, but to hell with later.

She knew it was time to get out when she became lightheaded. She had closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them, she wasn't near shore at all. She swam towards the shore but stopped short when she realized that she had drifted to the other side of the bank. Regardless, it wasn't the ocean, but it meant she would never hear the end of it when she finally caught up to Inuyasha.

The lake was finally shallow enough for her to stand so she stood and started walking unsteadily towards the shore. Her legs felt like rubber after having sea legs for so long. Kagome planned on waiting under the large sakura tree until Inuyasha had to come get her.

She stood steadfast as her brain registered who was sitting beneath the tree waiting for the temperature to cool down. She no longer needed the lake to cool down—her blood ran cold.

Inuyasha's older brother sat there with his eyes closed. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or just acting. On second thought, she'd rather not take the chance. Instead, she quietly tried to make her exit back to the lake and to the other side, where hopefully Inuyasha was still waiting for her.

Before she could, she was reeled in like a fish. Kagome couldn't make a sound as she was pushed up against a firm muscular chest. Her breath caught in her throat.

A clawed hand released her, but she was too scared to move. She shivered as his sharpened fingernails trailed down her skin. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. She turned around, eyes wide as she faced her fear.

This felt so good, but it was wrong. This was her love's brother: hated and despised brother. He tried to kill them. He tried to kill her!

Right now she didn't care; she looked into his golden eyes and was lost. She could feel the amber pools ravage her and she just kept falling into the abyss. She felt her mouth go dry and licked her lips trying to replenish the lost moisture.

As she did so she watched as his eyes trailed her tongue and linger on her moist lips. Her breath hitched as she watched as hunger flashed in his eyes. He bent down and covered his mouth with hers.

Forbidden lust.

A spark flared through Kagome's veins as she snaked her arms around his neck and brought his head lower to taste him more. She groaned as he darted his tongue out and brushed it against her teeth seeking entrance, setting her skin afire.

Liquid fire.

That's the only thing Kagome could think up. She was surprised she could even think after a kiss like that! He stole her first kiss, and somehow she didn't mind. She only hoped she could have another kiss like that one.

He broke away from her embrace, and suddenly she felt the loss of heat from the cold demon lord. She subconsciously took a step towards him, seeking the heat that her body missed. Granted she complained that she was hot, but this different. She couldn't say why, but she felt it.

Her heart plummeted as he kept his distance from her. In the back of her mind she loathed the rejection, but her body wasn't listening to the signs to back away while she could.

She didn't want to back away; she didn't want to feel that anymore. Hell, she just wanted to feel something other than rejection. She reached out to him, but he evaded her reach. She advanced again, desperation and something she was too naïve to understand shone in her eyes.

Reaching out again, she managed to grab a tiny grip on his sleeve. Before he could disengage her from his personal space, she moved for the hem and latched on. She looked up at him.

Cool indifference.

Actually it was more like a combination of disgust and confusion. Right now she didn't care. All that mattered was how she felt, or rather how she wanted to feel. She was either very bold or incredibly stupid when she snaked her free hand up his firm chest and traced the heritage markings on his face.

She was envious of the man before her. His skin was perfect. Not a bump, not a blemish to mar his soft, smooth skin. She hated him. She wanted to feel with her own lips just how soft he was to taste.

She leaned closer to his stiff form and tilted her head upwards. Sesshomaru towered over her small frame, and the closest she could get to his mouth was the side of his chin. It seemed as if he wasn't going to be a willing partner right away.

Kagome smirked; she liked a challenge. She curled her hand around his head and almost cried out in fury at the softness of his hair. People killed for hair like that, and it was simply wasting on him. She wanted to know his secret.

Not wanting to deter herself from her self-proclaimed mission she used her tongue to trace a path from the side of his chin down his neck to its base. It was soft to the touch, but the taste was divine. She never had a taste for human or rather demon flesh, but for him she would make the exception.

She liked having the control. She wasn't about to let it go. She removed her hands so they were standing millimeters apart. He wasn't backing up. That was a good sign. She placed her right hand in his left sleeve and moved it upwards so she could feel the damage caused by Inuyasha.

She admired him for continuing on with the loss of his limb. If that had happened to her, she knew she would have had a fit and locked herself in her room for the rest of eternity. But he didn't. She admired him for his resolve to move forward. She hated him even more for being so perfect because of his flaws. Instead of succumbing to anger, it only served to drive her further.

She felt the cauterized flesh that was once so perfect. She was almost surprised that it felt like scar tissue. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was smooth like the rest of him. She looked again into his cool amber colored eyes and saw what looked to be curiosity. She gave him a small grin and continued to feel the imperfect flesh.

The feel of his garments around her bare arms felt like heaven. She almost asked where he had gotten his cloth from, but she figured it was probably something like Inuyasha's fire rat clothing. Except where as his were scratchy, Sesshomaru's were lighter and softer than silk.

She leaned closer to him and took a deep breath of Sesshomaru's essence. She couldn't place the smell, but all she knew was that he smelt divine.

Her senses were on hyper drive. She was feeling up the most feared demon and she was enjoying herself. She knew she would have to get a grip on her reality, because she was more than certain that she would be dead before she made it back to Inuyasha.

Sadly all good things must come to an end.

But what defines something as being the end? Kagome knew the answer: death for starters. Before death would settle as her fate, she decided to drive the finishing nail in her coffin. She reached her hands up to his face and pulled him down to her. She let out a tiny growl when he refused to comply. Where that came from she didn't know, but it did cause him to tilt down so her mouth could reach up to his.

Unlike the last kiss, she was bold yet gentle. Once he succumbed to her he tried to take over the kiss, but Kagome wasn't ready to relinquish this power over him. She didn't have to fight for entrance; he willingly gave it to her. She could taste the hint of berries. It must have been what he had for breakfast or lunch.

Her hands moved from the sides of his face to trace the outline of his elfin ears. She felt his intake of breath as she gently brushed against the tip of his ears. She smiled against his mouth. His mouth parted slightly and Kagome sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away again.

Kagome took a step back and admired the view. He was a beautiful specimen, and she had seen or rather felt what she had wanted to feel. Now was the perfect time to return. She had proven to herself that she could make another feel the way she wanted to feel. She wasn't a useless shard finder or a second rate creature.

She took an additional step away from the demon lord and turned her back. It would be best if she left now, she proved all that she needed to. However, she forgot about her partner in crime. A tiny breeze blew her wet hair and gave the demon lord all he needed to latch on to her.

She let out a yelp as she felt her hair being pulled from her scalp. She fell backwards and landed on her backside. She looked up and glared at the demon. What had she ever done to anger him like that?

Before her mind could tell her that she just half molested a demon, he covered the space between them and crushed his mouth down on hers. She whimpered at the force he kissed her, but her mind shut down at that moment and kissed him back with just as much ferocity as he did.

She groaned and tilted her head back as he kissed her neck leaving a trail of his deeds along the way. She closed her eyes and submitted herself to the pleasure the demon lord was assaulting upon her hot skin. Her breathing became labored as she tried and failed to regain her normal breathing pattern. It wasn't working; it was like trying to contain a fire that just needed to explode.

She could feel his lips on the base of her neck, and she wanted the fire inside her to grow. She wanted the fire in him to grow. Frantically, as if searching for something, she ran her hands up and down his back.

He lightly nipped at shoulder, and she moaned using her clawless fingers to dig into him. His eyes shot towards her, and she took this time to take the reigns from his lips. She ran her fingers on the inside of his clothing feeling the soft smooth yet firm skin beneath her. She felt his muscles dance under her touch.

Power.

That's what she wanted; that's what she had always subconsciously craved. The power to have a man's body dance at her call. She felt it call to her. She gave herself to the call. Kagome arched herself until her lips came into contact with skin.

He had practically all his skin covered. It wasn't fair. She wanted to touch and feel the power she had over him. She wanted to watch his body dance underneath her fingers as she brushed up against him. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She wanted so much. What she wanted most of all was his clothes off. She _needed_ them off _now_.

Growling, she reached for the sash that kept everything locked up from her. She hated that sash. It was going to come off if it was the last thing she did. With a frantic tug, it came off. When Kagome was determined to have something she didn't stop until she had it. She threw the ribbon behind and went straight for the prize.

She was more than pleased with what was shown to her. A hard chiseled chest and demon markings that she now wanted to kiss and lick. Nothing was stopping her so she went in for the kill. She had a predatory gleam in her eyes as she pushed the demon lord onto his back. She could tell that he wasn't used to being the submissive one, but the aura she was giving out stated that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Before he could growl or make any movement to stop her, Kagome's lips were upon his body tasting him. She kissed his throat making her way down his lean body. She looked up at him while she was moving further down him. His gold eyes were swirling red. Kagome smirked as she kissed her way to his nipple.

Her eyes never left his as she hovered above the sensitive area; she was close enough for him to feel her hot breath against his skin. Again she smirked at his expression.

Bewilderment.

She knew that humans in this time weren't so open with their bodies or their desires, but she didn't care if she was acting like she was from the future. She was. She flicked the nipple with her tongue and watched as his eyes grew wide and a low moan escaped his throat.

Kagome was pleased. Her left hand flicked its partner while her tongue continued to taste the ambrosia of the heavens. She bit down on the stub and it excited her even more when his whole body gasped. She moved her mouth to its brother and repeated the process. She was pleased when the vicious cycle started over again. She blew hot air on him and watched as his nipple hardened even more.

His eyes were slowly growing red in color. She wasn't afraid; instead she wanted to see how far she could push him before his beast took over. Just the thought of him losing all control turned her on even more.

She licked her way down his chiseled chest. His markings called to her. She sat up and trailed her fingers down the stripes. They felt so soft under her fingers. Not hesitating a second she bent her head down and kissed every inch of color. The further down she went the more she felt a heat dying to come out.

The markings dipped into his pants, and she pouted slightly as the path was blocked again by cloth. Instead of tearing them off of him like she wanted to do, she still continued her way down. She watched as more red swirled in his eyes as she placed herself above him. She was now sitting on top of him rubbing herself against him.

Had she a little bolder, she would have laughed at the lust and desire displayed by the demon beneath her. Kagome wasn't done yet. As Sesshomaru tried to change positions, she pushed him back down and growled low.

She moved lower until her face was breathing hot air against his length. She could feel it pulse against her. She turned her head to nuzzle it with her cheek. The growl that came out of the demon lord made Kagome quiver. It wasn't a bad quiver; rather it was one that made her hate his pants too.

Smirking against him, she wanted to play the devil's advocate by seeing how far he would go before he would snap and rip off his clothing. Again she nudged her cheek against him. She loved how it pulsed against her face. She placed her hand on top of it and almost giggled as it jumped. Her mirth was cut off by the fierce growl.

The red in his eyes was growing rapidly, and only turning Kagome on. If she was going to die here and now she was going to make sure she didn't die a virgin. That would be a worse crime than not completing the jewel shards.

She stroked its full length applying more pressure with every stroke. She watched as he was having an inner fight with himself. It was fun, but she wanted him to rip off himself—she was getting anxious. She decided to be bold and try something she had never done before.

She moved back up towards him. She watched as the mild rejection flashed in his reddened eyes. Before he could react she placed her mouth against his nipple. His reaction wasn't as violent as the last time. He looked almost disappointed. His eyes were starting to recede to its original gold color. This was not acceptable.

She brought her hand up against him. She felt his breathing hitch. Instead of going back down to stroke the length, she slipped her hand inside and touched the sensitive skin. She was suddenly pinned to the ground with the demon lord growling on top of her.

It was a turn of events that Kagome did not like one bit. She didn't like the fact that she had lost control of the situation. There had to be a way to get it back. Her thought process stopped when he crushed her mouth to his. She almost forgot how good he tasted. She moaned and in the process she squeezed, almost forgetting what she had in her hand until that very moment.

There were now swirls of gold in his eye. He was almost lost to the passion. She wanted to push him past the edge; she wanted to see what would happen when he was gone. She felt her desire for his primal self rise and take residence within her. She had never wanted something so much as she did at that very moment.

She grinned as she felt his desire roll off of him in waves. He wanted release and she could smell it. Never taking her eyes off of his she pumped him slowly making sure that she was slower than molasses. He tried to force her to go faster, but instead she stopped altogether.

This brought a frustrated cry from his lips.

Kagome continued to grin at him then started doing the movements again. She knew he could see the gleam in her eyes, and smell her heavy scent of desire. Hell, even she could smell it and she wasn't a demon. Her fingers nimbly came to his head and used her thumb to gently swirl it around his tip.

She felt a small amount of liquid slide down her fingers. She removed her hand and brought her fingers to her lips. She sucked and licked the liquid off. That was the moment she was waiting for. He has snapped, and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat on a serious dose of cat nip.

Ferocity.

He removed his pants in record time. He was about to come down to her again, but she stopped him. She had a friend she had to greet. She licked her lips in anticipation. She watched as his beast took over. His whole face became elongated as if stuck in transition. He was still fighting himself.

She relished in the power she had over him. He stood still as she crawled her way towards him. She ran both her hands up his leg as she positioned herself in front of him. He kept his eyes on her and she, herself, became wet. Licking her lips she blew a small amount of air on his tip. His whole body shivered.

She darted her tongue to taste the source of the liquid. He let out a howl as she tasted him. She wasn't sure how to do this, but once when she was twelve she "borrowed" one of her grandfather's movies. She thought Sin City was an actual movie. It was of sorts. She watched in horrid fascination at what the women in those films could do.

Secretly, she memorized each and every hand gesture, every flick and moans the guys made. At this moment she allowed her memorizations of the film come back. She placed his extension in her mouth and started to suck.

Another fierce growl came from him. She licked the shaft making sure to coat it all before taking it back in her mouth. She wanted to know how far it could go in her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in. Kagome had practiced with her fist while she was watching the film.

She was surprised that she could fit her entire fist into her mouth without wanting to puke. But this was different. This wasn't a twelve year old watching her grandfather's forbidden film, this was the Demon Lord of the West.

He was after all larger than most men. She figured it was also due to the beast trying to transform on her. She could take most of it in her mouth, but what she couldn't she used her hands to make up for it. His hand fisted in her hair and pushed her closer to him. She wasn't about to complain.

Stamina.

That was something the demon lord possessed. If Kagome had been a guy, she would have unloaded her seed by now. If not several times. She felt the pulsation several times. Understanding he was about to release his seed into her mouth, she pulled back and sucked on the sensitive tip as if it were a lollipop.

She could tell he was close to his release. Wanting him to release everything into her that he possessed, she sucked harder and gazed up into his red eyes. She gave him a seductive grin and grabbed onto the sack that hung beneath her makeshift lollipop and rolled it around in her hand. That was all the encouragement that he needed. With the pressure of her lips and the ministrations of her hand, he stood no chance against stamina.

A violent jerk caused Kagome to choke. "Kagome! Damn it woman, I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes." An irate half demon stood beside Kagome. Kagome sputtered water from her lungs as she resurfaced after being dunked by Inuyasha.

Kagome stood and looked around confused and dazed. She was back on the other side of the lake, back with Miroku and Inuyasha. "Where's…?" Her voice faded as she realized she had been asleep the entire time.

Part of her wanted to cry, part of her wanted to be furious with Inuyasha for waking her up at the worst possible time. Even if it was just a dream, she knew even if she fell back asleep she would never get back to it.

Slowly, she got out of the water. She wrapped her towel around herself when a long and loud cry came from the other end of the bank. It was chilling, and it frightened Kagome to the core. Looking at Inuyasha for some sort of answer, she demanded, "What was that?"

"We better get out of here." Inuyasha stated, not taking no for an answer and leaving no room for questions.

"Wow, that's one scary frustrated demon on the other side." Shippo perked up.

As the group left the bank, Kagome was left to wonder if it was really just a dream.


End file.
